


Bad Boy

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: In that moment she realized: she had it bad for the “bad boy.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Fictober

“Four months! Four months and he’s already dating someone! I just, I can’t believe it!” Stuffing more fries in her mouth, Ellie looked to Alex who had been listening to her rant about Jake’s new relationship that she had just found out about. 

“I’m sorry Bishop. But you knew it was gonna happen eventually right?” 

“Well yeah but, I just didn’t think it was gonna be this soon. I mean, sure I already have feelings for someone else but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna act on them.” Alex’s eyes widened and Ellie gasped when she realized what she let slip. “I- I uh, I didn’t mean those kinds of feelings! I just-” 

“Relax. Your divorce has been final for three months. It’s okay to have feelings for someone else.” Alex laid a hand over Ellie’s where it was resting on the table, squeezing in reassurance. 

“But I shouldn’t have feelings for  _ them. _ ” Ellie’s voice got quiet at the last word and Alex smirked. 

“Feelings are feelings. You have them whether you like it or not. Besides, if it’s who I think it is they definitely have feelings for you too.” A blush filled Ellie’s cheeks at being caught. “And it’s okay to want to move on, especially when  _ they  _ make you happier than I’ve seen while you were married.” Taking in Alex’s words Ellie nodded. Maybe it was time for her to move on. 

  
  


Walking in the door, she smiled when Nick looked over the back of the couch to greet her. 

"Hey El, how was lunch?" The use of her newest nickname made her smile, he had been using it every time she got home after him since she moved in four months ago.

"Oh it was good. It was nice to get some things off of my chest." Throwing her jacket and purse on the hook she kicked off her shoes and made her way to her side of the couch, tucking her legs under her as she faced him. 

"Oh?" He hadn't heard of anything going on with her the past couple days. In fact, she'd been more silent than usual and as much as he wanted to know what was going on he didn't want to pry, she would tell him when she was ready.

"Yeah, Jake's seeing someone…" Nick's eyes widened and he scooted closer to her in silent comfort, waiting for her to start talking." And I know it shouldn’t bother me but, it just seems like he had no problems moving on.” 

“I’m sorry B. I’m sure it can’t be easy.” Laying a hand over hers he squeezed lightly but unlike Alex, Nick’s hand stayed there as he continued talking. “But hey, he has no problems moving on  **and neither should you.** You deserve to be happy.” Taking a deep breath, she looked down for courage before looking back up in his eyes. She really hoped Alex was right. 

“I am happy now Nick. You make me happy.” His expression was suddenly… hopeful? and she turned her hand over, interlacing their fingers. He still hadn’t said anything so she started to ramble in a panic, pulling her hand away. “I’m sorry Nick I know we’re coworkers and it’s wrong to develop feelings for a coworker and, oh gosh you probably don’t even feel the same way and, wow I’m an idio-” The last letter was swallowed by his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. It took a moment for her to react but when she did she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. One of his hands came to cup her cheek, the other trailing down from her neck to her hip, gripping tightly. As soon as his hand found her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up she groaned, moving herself closer to him, needing to feel his body against hers.

As soon as she maneuvered herself to straddle him Nick pulled back breathlessly, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"As much as I love this Ellie I really think we should take things slow. I just don't want you to regret anything." A soft look crossed her face and she ran a hand from his cheek down his neck, resting it above his heart. 

“You’re sweet Nick but uh, trust me. I won’t regret anything.”

“Are you sure?” 

“One hundred percent.” Smiling, Nick leaned back in, kissing her deeply. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, the only thing she could think about was how good it felt to be kissed and held by Nick. 

In that moment she realized: she had it bad for the “bad boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miranda Lambert's song "Bad Boy"


End file.
